White Roses
by OtakuRain
Summary: Blood. The only thing the Japanese samurai saw was red blood. Allen's blood. Yullen! Warnings: small use of bad language and character death!


Blood. The only thing the Japanese samurai saw was red blood. Allen's blood. And it soaked the clothes and white hair of a certain exorcist who's name was no other than Allen Walker. His eyes were closed as his skin was a ghastly pale that was tainted with scarlet liquid. And at the moment, Kanda knew Allen was dead. His Allen Walker was dead. And he would never get him back. That's when Kanda's mind stopped and he dropped to his knees, not caring about the dirty road that scraped his pants. Just as Kanda fell, soft rain made its way to the ground wetting the dirt surface. Soon, it was pouring and it drenched Kanda's clothes. But Kanda didn't care. He just sat there next to Allen, staring at Allen's still body and tightened his hands into fists. "Dammit, why did you have to die? Huh?! You fucking Moyashi!" Kanda raised his voice as pain clouded his eyes.

Just as Kanda spoke, Allen's eyes opened slowly and he reached his bloody left hand before softly touching Kanda's face. Kanda's eyes widened and saw Allen give a small but sad smile. "K-Kanda...," Allen softly spoke in a whisper and Kanda reached up and held Allen's hand to his face. Tears threatened to leak from Kanda's eyes as he saw Allen's cripple body trying to function but stopped when it felt the pain from a recent wound. "I'm happy... you managed... to...be here... before I... die...," Allen struggled for words and coughed a mouthful of blood. "Shush, stupid Moyashi. Don't waste your energy. We'll bring you back to the Order, ok?" Kanda shushed but Allen shook his head. "I won't... make... it... Just like... the... others...," Allen referred to the people who had accompanied on his recent mission. "No, we're bring you back to the Black order and you are going to fucking live! You hear me!' Kanda voice raised in frustration. Allen just smiled.

Kanda's grip on Allen's hand strengthen as tears streamed down his face. "It's...interesting to... see... you... crying... for me... Kanda...," Allen quietly said and Kanda replied with a sad smile and no words in return. Allen sighed as his breathing became ragged and short, signaling the time he had left. "Kanda... I... need... to tell... you... something...," Allen struggled again for his voice to nodded. "I... have... always...," Allen breathed deeply as his eyes were closing. "I... love... you... Yuu...," Allen said with a smile. A genuine loving smile. And Allen's eyes closed completely as he took his final breath and his hand left Kanda's face, leaving bloody streaks across it. Kanda's eyes widened as hot tears streamed down his pale cheek.

Allen was gone. And he loved Kanda. But Kanda never got to tell Allen something as well. He loved Allen back and now Allen would never know. Never.

~One Year Later~

A Japanese man with a long dark blue ponytail who wore a pure white dress short and midnight black pants stood in front of a white marble grave, a bouquet of white roses in the man's arms. A sad smile formed on the man's face as he kneeled down and patted the cold gravestone. "Hi Allen," he greeted and kept his sad smile even though he had no reply. "Just so you know if you don't remember me, its me, BaKanda," he continuedand remembered the nickname Allen would give him all the time. The older version of Kanda sat down with his legs in criss cross position on the grassy floor. His usually stoic face now looked relaxed and had more softer and handsomer features then a year before. "And also, today's the official day of your death, May 16th," Kanda stated and tears started brimming from his eyes. he quickly wiped away the tears with the back of his hands with a sniffle. "You know, when you died i was depressed for a couple of months," Kanda confessed as tears kept replacing the wiped away ones. "I stopped eating and never went out of my room. You meant so much to me. I never really knew until you left this world. And me," Kanda was now crying as an endless amount and had given up on making the tears go away. He continued talking. "If Lenalee, Lavi, and the rest of the Black Order hadn't saved me, I wouldn't know who I am anymore. I would've been lost forever in my despair and agony," Kanda paused and took a shaky breath. His tears were slowly declining and his flushed face was becoming normal now. "But... What I really want to say, or more like tell you...," Kanda breathed another shaky breath before finishing. "I love you. Even though you're gone, I love you. I regret all those times we argued or when I made fun of you or was being selfish. Because i love you Allen Walker, and i'll say it as many times as you could possibly wish for. So I'll say it again before I leave. I Love You." And with those final words, Kanda left the bouquet of white roses neatly in front of the marble grave before standing up and leaving. As Kanda walked away, he thought he heard someone playing the piano and singing.

_No matter the circumstance,_

_Love is a terrible thing._

_It causes_

_heartbreak__, depression,_

_and the worst kind of agony._

_So love is terrible._

_But it is magnificent too._

_it brings_

_happiness, pleasure,_

_and the best,_

_the greatest kind of joy. 3_


End file.
